


Dirty Filthy Rich Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking Machines, M/M, Pornstars, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Top Jensen Ackles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2 ; porn; They're porn actors and they have to perform two very rough scenes, one right after the other. Whoever bottoms is sore as hell but loves it. Loves it even more when the top takes care of him afterwards. Before he fucks him again...





	

It was quiet on set, except for the sound of passionate moaning, filthy dirty talk, and sweat slick skin slapping together as bodies ground in sync. Director Jeff was watching the monitors with a big smile on his face, extremely thrilled with how the day had gone so far. Production had a tight deadline to meet and they had to film two scenes back to back. Normally there were a few hours in between takes where Jared and Jensen could rest, but not today. If they didn’t get this done before five, then management was going to have their balls. 

The script called for some pretty rough scenes; both off them involved a painful belt whipping and spanking, along with being pleasurably tortured with dildos of impressive size and length, as well as being bound to a fucking machine and made to scream like a bitch in heat, finally followed by a brutally hard fucking, concluding with a sensual rimming—all of that within a two-and-a-half-hour time frame.

Jared had taken the afternoon like a champ, not complaining at all, professional as always, even though his ass was screaming in agony and he was sore as hell. He and Jensen were filming the last part of the movie, then the day would be done. 

Bad naughty school boy Jared was bent over a wooden desk with his skirt hiked up over his hips and his pretty blue panties down around his ankles, taking a pounding from teacher Jensen. He really should have done his homework! But he didn’t so he had to be punished. 

“You’re a naughty school boy, Jared. My naughty school boy; I’m going to punish you for misbehaving, going to fuck you so hard you’ll come screaming my name. Would you like that, slut?” 

“Oh, yes, please. Fuck me, Mr. Ackles. Please, punish me! Make me scream!” 

“And you’re going to come all over my desk, just like the dirty boy you are, aren’t you baby?” 

Jared moaned in agreement and Jeff smiled brightly as the filth continued to spill from Jensen’s plush lips. Jared clung to the desk with a death grip as Jensen’s pace increased, needing something to hold onto while he was fucked hard, moaning feverishly as Jensen’s cock rammed in and out of him rapidly. 

Jensen had one hand on Jared’s hip, his nails digging in deep enough to leave marks, his other hand tangled in Jared’s long shaggy hair, using it as a harness as he rocked his hips with a wild and reckless pace. The sting of his hair being pulled was intense for Jared, only ratcheting up his arousal. His body was hot and his skin was slick, nerves humming with bliss as Jensen’s cock rammed in and out of him. 

“Please, please,” Jared begged, gazing at the camera as he did. “Fuck me harder, Mr. Ackles.” 

Moaning, Jensen alternated between deep jagged thrusts that aimed directly at Jared’s prostate, earning him loud cries of bliss from his partner, and sharp short thrusts that had Jared whimpering and his ass clenched tight around Jensen’s length. Leaning forward, hand still tangled in Jared’s hair, Jensen pulled his lover’s head to the side and began to bite at his neck, leaving bright red marks, his hips picking up speed even more and his cock driving deeper into Jared, leaving the younger man practically breathless. The desk rocked with the force of Jensen’s motion, slamming into the wall almost loud enough to drown out the sound of their moans. 

Growling, Jensen leaned in close, whispering a filthy promise into Jared’s ear before letting go of Jared’s hair and shoving him down completely onto the desk. He took hold of Jared’s hips and thrust faster, his balls slapping against Jared’s ass with each deep, sharp thrust, his pace a vigorous rhythm. He nailed Jared’s sweet spot dead on and Jared’s entire body was lit up with sheer ecstasy. 

“Oh, yes!” Jared cried out, looking right at the camera. “Fuck me, Mr. Ackles! Please, want you to come inside me. Wanna feel you’re cum leaking out of my ass, Mr. Ackles. Fuck me, sir! Make me come!”

Jeff couldn’t stop himself from palming his cock as Jensen increased his pace, watching in the monitors as Jared continued to moan vociferously. He could tell both of them were lingering on the edge of their climax and he ordered a close up, wanting to catch the sight of both their faces when they came. Jared panted sharply as his orgasm closed in on him, making him feel light headed—his skin buzzing with energy and his cock rock hard, every nerve in his body alight with sensual pleasure. 

The pain was getting to him but so was the pleasure. He was so hard it hurt and his heart was pounded franticly in his chest—he was torn between wanting this to end and never wanting it to stop. Jensen’s hips took on a life of their own, brutal and harder, his cock driving franticly in and out of Jared’s slick, sore hole. 

Jared came after a handful of thrusts, screaming with an ear splitting sound, his cock pulsing as the bliss ravaged him from head to toe, his cum landing in thick droplets all over the teacher’s desk. His hips jerked hard and his back arched sharply, his ass cleaning tight around Jensen’s cock, the sensation pushing his lover right over the edge. Jensen gasped and molded himself to Jared’s back, pressing close and breathing brokenly as his orgasm consumed him. 

His mouth fell open in a perfect ‘O’, sure to be an erotic sight for all the viewers, lips plush and soft. Jensen’s rhythm faltered, and then he stilled. His cock pulsed deep inside Jared, his entire body wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. He hugged Jared tightly as he shuddered, panting against his lover’s neck, feeling Jared tremble under him. 

Jensen gave himself a moment to catch his breath then he pulled out, being as gentle as possible, knowing Jared was extremely sore. As the camera continued to roll, Jensen dropped to his knees and grabbed Jared’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his red, puffy cum-slick hole. Leaning in, he lapped at Jared, his lips soft and his tongue like liquid fire flicking brightly. Jared gasped and his hole fluttered, body torn between pleasure and pain. 

Relaxing, he moaned softly and pushed his hips back into the sensational heat of Jensen’s mouth. His breath left him as the pressure of his lover’s tongue pressed against his hole, barely inside and then out again to circle the entrance, the sensation making his cock twitch lazily. Jensen hummed happily as he lapped and sucked at Jared’s entrance, putting on a show for the camera as he did. Jared’s hole was gaping wide open and he was extremely wet, leaking vast amounts of cum. 

Jensen placed soft kisses to skin and trailed his tongue in figure eights, his lips slick with cum. Jared moaned softly and reached back, gently palming Jensen’s skull and affectionately massaging his scalp. The camera caught the perfect angle, seeing the moment when Jensen’s cum covered tongue slowly dragged along Jared’s red rim. Jeff watched as Jensen cleaned Jared, his cock twitching and his ass clenching at the sight of such an erotic image. Damn, but those boys were good! 

“Are you going to behave from now on, Jared?” Jensen asked as he pulled back, still in character, his mouth close to Jared’s ass, breath hot on his lover’s skin. “Are you going to do your homework and be a good boy?” 

“Yes Mr. Ackles,” Jared replied, his body still shaking from the toe curling orgasm. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise, sir.” 

With the scene wrapped, the camera closed in on Jensen, needing to the last shot of the film. Jensen gazed into it and with a dirty sexy smile, his lips wet with Jared’s cum, he said, “Class dismissed.” 

Later the night, after the day was done, Jared sighed contently as Jensen continued to wash his back. He was sitting in a warm bath and Jensen was trailing the washcloth over him, the scent of Old Spice clinging to his skin and hanging in the air. Jensen had a wonderful night planned for him—complete with a bath, massage then a delicious dinner, followed by an evening of sweet, tender love making. The night was theirs, no camera’s around—just two soul mates enjoying the love they shared. He leaned over and kissed Jensen, feeling his heart flutter in his chest, filled with so much love for the man who owned his heart. 

It was true that some days on set were harder than others for Jared, but with Jensen Ackles as his lover and co-star…it was good to be a Porn Star. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: glimmerella! 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=20302#t20302)


End file.
